looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Russian Rhapsody
Russian Rhapsody is an animated short film directed by Robert Clampett and produced by Leon Schlesinger, released in 1944. The story is credited to Lou Lilly, although multiple storymen may have worked on it. The animation is credited to Rod Scribner, the top animator in this cartoon, however, Robert McKimson, Manny Gould, and Art Davis also animated on this short. Plot Adolf Hitler (voiced by Mel Blanc) gives a rousing speech mostly consisting of mock German gibbberish and a few random words inserted in, he then tells the crowd he will send the world's best pilot to bomb Moscow, someone asks "Who you Fuher?" and he replied "Eh who else?". As he flies a punch of gremlins (most of whom were modeled after the Warner Bros staff) invade his plane and sing a song about themselves while trashing the plane, eventually one of them pokes Hitler in the butt with a pin attached to his head he leaps out of his chair screaming, when he lands on of the ground he comes face to face with one of the smallest ones he declares "Ack, a gremlin from the Kremlin!" and it replies "How do you do?" and bops him on the nose with a mallet somehow knocking him out, the others stick his nose into an electrical socket causing him to transform into various things during the electrocution a jackass, a skunk, and a swastika, after Hilter recovers from this he chases them with a knife until one of them puts on a Joseph Stalin mask causing him to scream like a little girl, they then knock him out and saw the platform around him causing him to fall out of the plane, they chase him with the plane as he falls and shred the seat of his pants, he hides under a tree for cover and they drop the plane on top of him causing a massive explosion the tail of the plane marking his tombstone, they then sing about their victory when a disshelved Hitler suddenly pops up out of the ground doing a Lew Lehr impression saying "Nazies is the cwaziest peoples" one of them pounds him into the ground with a mallet burying him. Availability *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6, Disc 2 Notes *The dubbed version airs on Boomerang, which is very rare on the Internet. The dubbed version used to be a video on here, but since it was removed, it only is on my.mail.ru. *The production code is unusual, as many cartoons in 1944 ended with -13, rather that this one is 26-12. Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:1944 Category:Shorts Category:Wartime Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Lou Lilly Category:Cartoons animated by Rod Scribner Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Arthur Davis Category:Cartoons animated by Manny Gould Category:Cartoons animated by Robert McKimson Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Robert C. Bruce Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Caricatures of real people Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package